


The Thing About Rookie Mistakes...

by helsinkibaby



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: F/M, Het, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-10
Updated: 2013-07-10
Packaged: 2017-12-18 09:22:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/878226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, you don't know you're making them. Other times...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Thing About Rookie Mistakes...

**Author's Note:**

> For the writers choice "rookie mistake" challenge.

The thing about rookie mistakes, Kono thinks, is that most of the time you don't know you're making one. 

Other times, you do. 

For example, when your cousin shows up at the beach where you're surfing and introduces you to his two new co-workers. Something tells you that most women you know would gravitate to Mr Tall, Dark and Handsome, but whatever Marilyn might have said, it's not just gentlemen who prefer blonds. You shake Danny's hand and he holds yours for just a little too long, long enough for Chin's hackles to rise, for the colour to rise in your cheeks, though you'd never admit it. 

Rookie mistake, you think to yourself. 

You think it again in the middle of a case when Danny and Steve are playing high rollers and you're the serving girl. You happen to know you're looking your best and you catch Danny checking you out on more than one occasion but you're both on the clock and you've got a creep to catch and a cousin to help and you're not going to be distracted by another rookie mistake. 

Except for when things start going to hell and you and Danny end up playing the amorous couple stumbling into a place you shouldn't be. The kisses are for show, you know that, but what a show - his hands roam over your body as his lips press against yours and the smile on your face is anything but pretend. 

That's not the rookie mistake though. 

That comes later when you emerge from the locker room at HQ after a shower and he's waiting for you. He's adorably awkward and apologetic, worried he went too far, got too handsy and you can't help yourself. 

You kiss him properly that time and the next thing you know, you're pinned against the wall, your legs around his waist and if the earlier kisses were for show, then the real thing is a show stopper. 

Common sense prevails because you can't do this here and you take him home. 

The next morning, sated and sleep deprived, you both agree that this shouldn't happen again. 

It might have stopped there. Except a few weeks later, your mentor is killed right in front of you and you're thrown into a tailspin. And he's there for you, every step of the way. He comes into your office, talks to you, looks out for you. 

Later, when you run into the one who got away, when you kiss him and you realise that you're comparing him to Danny, you also realise that that agreement you made that morning wasn't what you wanted. 

You spend a couple days wondering what to do about your revelation and finally you just decide to tell him. Because you've seen him looking at you when he thinks no-one (Chin) is watching and you've seen the look in his eyes. 

You go to his place, knock on his door and when he answers, he looks surprised to see you. "Are you alone?" you ask quietly, just in case he's not and when he nods, you don't let him speak. 

You kiss him and you keep on kissing him as he kisses you back and after a whole, words are superfluous. 

"Are you sure?" he asks you later, sheets pooled around your entwined legs, his fingers tracing patterns down your spine. 

Your answer is instant. "Yes."

You may be a rookie, but you know this is not a mistake.


End file.
